With constant updating of touch control techniques and constant optimization of development and manufacture processes of new materials, touch control performances (including touch control sensitivity) are greatly increased. Requirements on user experience reach a new height. Touch control techniques used in various touch control electronics include One Glass Solution (OGS), In-cell and On-cell. The OGS is mainly used in large-sized products due to touch control sensitivity thereof, while the On-cell/In-cell are mainly used in small-sized products. In order to reduce costs of the large-sized OGS and other touch control modules having high performance requirements, pure aluminum target materials with a price advantage and low sheet resistance characteristic are usually used in related arts. Since a pitch time of a rotating target device is short, and a thickness of a film coated each time has a limit value, multiple times of coating are needed to be performed to a metal film with low sheet resistance in the large-size OGS and other touch control modules with high performance requirements. However, when the pure aluminum is applied to the touch control module, a quality of the metal film coated for multiple times by means of the pure aluminum is poor, and a probability of generating hillocks is obviously increased, which probably causes a poor quality of a screen.